Launching space craft such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, satellites or other craft for effecting for space travel may be expensive. It may be cost effective to launch more than one space craft using a single launch vehicle. Some attempts have been made to launch two satellites with a single rocket vehicle, but the two satellites were affixed atop the rocket vehicle using a specialized framework. The framework may add considerable weight to the payload that must be lifted into space without contributing benefit to the mission.
One example of such a framework may be illustrated by a structure originally employed by French racketeers using the Ariane rocket vehicle. The framework was dubbed SPELTRA (Structure Porteuse Externe Lancement Triple Ariane), weighed approximately 2000 pounds and fixed two payloads atop one another generally oriented about a longitudinal axis of the rocket vehicle along which the rocket vehicle's flight path lay.
There is a need for a system and method for deploying payloads with a launch vehicle that does not contribute significant non-mission benefiting weight to the payload.